Not the Boss of Me
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: 1º "Strawberry Panic" fic EVAR for me. My take on how episode 26 should've ended. We all have choices to make, and when people choose for us, it's kinda annoying, isn't it? LOL Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Not the Boss of Me**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The time had come: it was the Etoile election at Astraea Hill, and students from all three schools filled the church as they and the Etoile candidates waited for the results to be revealed.

Nagisa Aoi clasped onto her best friend and roommate, Tamao Suzumi's hand and squeezed it tightly. The blue-haired poetress smiled gently and squeezed back.

"Nervous, Nagisa-chan?" she whispered just loud enough for the redhead to hear. She nodded frantically.

"Just hold on. It's going to be alright," Tamao told her best friend with a bright smile, her blue eyes glimmering with love. The garnet-eyed girl next to her returned the smile.

"Very well," the student council president of Miator, Miyuki Rokujo spoke up. "We have counted the votes, and we are now ready to announce the new Etoile-" she was cut off by the chapel's doors bursting open with a bang.

Shizuma Hanazono stood tall at the chapel's entrance. She took a step forward.

"Nagisa!" She yelled and then reached her hand out. "I love you!"

The younger girl turned her back to Tamao. Her eyes shot wide open and she stood frozen in place, Shizuma's piercing gaze fixed solely on her and all of the other students holding their breath for Nagisa's response.

Nagisa inmediately frowned when she felt a hand undo the red ribbon holding her fiery red hair up in a ponytail and she gasped when she felt familiar hands push her forward.

Shizuma smirked, victorious. Nagisa turned around to face the girl that now held her red ribbon in her hand.

"T-Tamao-chan...?" she asked in disbelief. The bluenette just smiled sadly.

"It's Ok, Nagisa-chan. Go to her. This is what's best for you," she replied and Nagisa's heart broke when she saw a single tear slide down Tamao's cheek.

Nagisa looked back and forth between her best friend and Shizuma.

"No."

The silver-haired girl's smirk was wiped out. So did Tamao's. Nagisa walked up to her best friend and took the ribbon from her hand. She then looked angrily at Tamao.

"You're not the boss of me, Tamao-chan!"

That said, Nagisa cupped Tamao's cheeks and kissed her right on the lips, effectively sending her roommate's mind into overdrive and making her heart flutter. Nagisa kept her eyes open and stared deep into her poetress' wide-open eyes.

Shock turned into joy. Eyes dropped close, Tamao wrapped her arms around her beloved best friend and kissed back without restraint.

Shizuma dropped to her knees, her head hung low.

Then, a girl started clapping. And then another, and another, until the whole chapel was filled with applause.

Student council president of Lulim, Chikaru Minamoto coughed into a microphone.

"Well, that was certainly an unexpected development, but we still have an election going on here, don't we?" This made the students quiet down and the –now- lovers to break their kiss and be content with pressing their foreheads against one another.

"I love you", both whispered at the same time, just loud enough for the two of them before turning back to the Student Council.

"Well, if there are no other interruptions, the new Etoile of Astraea Hill are..." cue for a dramatic silence.

"Nagisa Aoi and Tamao Suzumi from St. Miator!"

The whole chape erupted into thunderous cheers and the new Etoile simply looked at each other.

They smiled.

Fin

.............................................................................................................................................

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

So, after a long, long, LONG-ass hiatus, I'm finally BACK! And I'm back with my 1º EVAR "Strawberry Panic" fic! W00t!

After a long time readin' and reviewin' SP fics, I FINALLY decided to get my ass to work on some NagiMao of my own.

Now, I know, I know: this is generic and cheesy as all Hell, but...well...many people have done a fic like this, so I might as well do one of my own, eh? LOL

So, here ya have it: my take on what episode 26 should've ended.

Now, I wanna dedicate this piece to TruePrime and Joanna-NK. To Prime, 'cuz I pissed'im off and this is my way to apologize, and to Jo, who has gone M.I.A, to show my love and care. :3

And so, I hope you people crack a smile and say "Awwww! *O*". =3

Now, leave a nice review, damn it! That's an order, people!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
